I can be your hero
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Bella swan is battered and bruised, that is until Jacob Black comes along and helps her back on her feet. But will Edward Cullen's arrival take Jacob and throw him in the bushes? The battle for Bella's heart is on!
1. Intro

**Hey guys! Working on a all human story I think you guys might like if you like drama! Its main characters will be!**

**Bella Swan**

**Jacob Black**

**Edward Cullen **

**And**

**Mike Newton **

**The story will be based off of Bella as usual. Bella will have lived in Forks all her life. She is dating Mike Newton and at school and in public everything looks fine but once they get behind close doors. He is really abusive to her and although her two best friends Alice and Angela tell her to get out she wont. Until Jacob Black moves into town and takes a likeing to Bella. He instantly doesn't like Mike. Cause Mike seems to protective over Bella. Jacob and Bella become friends and Bella starts to secretly really like Jacob but she cant leave Mike no matter how much she wants too. When Jacob See's bruises on Bella and finds out they are from Mike he gets Bella away from Mike for once and all. But it doesn't end there. Edward Cullen has just moved into town. He always gets what he wants. And he wants Bella. **

**So this story is just one huge love triangle shooting in every direction. Very dramatic and a lot of fun! I think you are all really gonna like it so review and tell me what you think! Tell me if you think I should post it or not! Oh and ofcorse im going to add all the characters! **

**Main:**

**Bella Swan/ Black? Or Cullen? (to be decided once story ends! Hehehe) she is just herself! Lol clumsy hard headed Bella with a problem called Mike!**

**Mike Newton: Abusive boyfriend to Bella**

**Jacob Black: Guy who falls insanely in love with Bella saves her from Mike only to have her ripped from his hands by Edward. But who will she choose? The one who has been there all along? Or the one she is fated to be with? Hmmmmm **

**Edward Cullen: At first the stuck up ass who thinks he can win Bella over from Jacob. But then falls hard for this girl and realizes he wants her because he loves her…..she has made him a better man. If only Jake weren't in the way…..but he will wait…**

**Charlie: Bella's dad who is the town chief of police. But yet doesn't even know his own daughter is getting abused by they guy he calls his future son in law!**

**Emmett: Bella's big brother who is extremely protective over Bella. **

**Alice: Bella's best friend who tries to tell Bella to get out of the relationship with Mike because she See's it only ending bad. **

**Angela: Bella's best friend who is shy and knows about what is going on but is afraid to tell Bella to stop**

**Rosalie: Emmett's girlfriend and the one that helps Jake with Bella **

**Esme and ****Carlisle Cullen**: Edwards parents help Bella a lot are like her parents as well

**Billy Black , Sue Black: Jacob's parents are like Bella's second parents **

**Recurring Roles: **

**Jasper: Alice's bf **

**Paul, Embry, Quill, Sam, Seth, Jared: Jacob's friends who come to visit him**

**Emily: Sam's gf**

**Leah: Jacob's Ex gf who comes with friends to say hi and instantly hates Bella**

**Jessica: mean girl in school, cheats with Mike a lot**

**Renee: Bella's mom traveling the world comes back at end of the story**

**Eric: Mike's bestirred who supports him in what he does to Bella**

**Tyler: Bella and Mikes friend who hate what Mike does and tries to stop him numerous of times **

**So as you can see a lot of the characters are in it! But they are all changed A LOT! I know its weird believe me I read stories all the time and im like what did they do to the characters! But no matter how much you love certain characters you need a problem or the story wont be as fun! Lol **

**So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Meeting Mr Right

**Hey guys! So here is the first chapter of the story! I really hope you guys like it! Review it pleaseeeee! Thank you! So here it goes! Lol**

**Bella's pov**

"Good morning babe"

My boyfriend Mike said to me as I got into his car. Not a hot rod car. Nor a hot boy. Just a regular Honda civic. And a blonde haired boy who thought he was some massive god but had yet to realize his head was a bit to big for his body. I sat in the passengers seat and buckled up. Praying that I wouldn't do something to set him off. There wasn't anyone in the car. He could do what ever he wanted. He looked over and smiled at me. I smiled alittle back. Hoping it was enough to keep him satisfied.

"Morning hun"

I said kissing his check as the feeling of disgusted ran through me.

"How was your night? Did Charlie ask?"

Mike looked worried as if I would have actually told Charlie what had happen after school yesterday. But I wasn't dumb. Mike would literally kill me if I did.

"Mike…you know I wouldn't-"

He smiled and kissed my lips before I could finish. I felt the same feeling. Like I wanted to puke.

"Good cause hun im sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you so much! You know that. I just lost control and im sorry I took it out on you. I promise to never do it ever, ever again. It meant nothing I didn't mean it. I love you….you're my everything. Were gonna buy that house one day right? And have a family!"

For a second I saw sincerity in his eyes and his smile. I felt as though maybe he did feel bad and he was going to change. But then I saw the bruise on my left arm and I felt the pain. I closed my eyes and thought of the perfect lie. I knew I couldn't leave. He would follow. So I lie.

" I know babby, I love you too. I can't wait to be your forever.."

My stomach ached. I wanted to puke up the breakfast Charlie had left before work. My eyes burned because I wanted do cry. But if I did he would notice I was lying. He would get mad and it would be a repeat of the passed four months.

It hadn't always been like this. Mike use to be a great guy. When we first meet my freshmen year. He walked up to me. His chubby checks smiling and his bright blue eyes looking straight into mine. I felt so pretty when he missed me on the check and asked me to be his girlfriend. We would go to the movies and secretly make out in the corner. Last year over the summer I told him I loved him and he did too. I lost my virginity to me on my bed. He would hold my hand and help me make dinner for Charlie. He would watch all the good cute movies with me.

Kiss me on the forehead, tell me secrets. Tell me everything. But then it all changed when his mom died. He became shallow. And he stopped doing all of it. He forced me into sex when I didn't want it. He started hitting me when he would get upset. Our fights lasted days now instead of hours. It wasn't the Mike I knew. He was a different Mike. I had been there when his mom died I had been through it all with him.

I understood his pain yet he still hurt me. One of the only people who he had left. Except Eric. His best friend who has seen him hit me numerous of times and hasn't done anything about it. Everyone else had backed away from him. He would get mad for no reason and he got real protective over me. He wouldn't let me talk to any guy ever.

So as he drove to school the car was quite. We didn't talk. I had nothing to say. I couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let me I had tried. He told me he would really kill me. With his bare hands. He looked over at me with a worried face.

"Why aren't you talking baby. You never talk to me anymore. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I said I was sorry Bella isn't that enough don't you trust me?"

I stopped a second and closed my eyes to think if what to say.

"I….I am just thinking about that test in Spanish. Its going to be hard. And you know how I can't speak Spanish for my life!"

He pulled into the school. Oh no. We were the first one's there. Great more time alone with him.

"NO! Its not! Your lying! Do your really like lying to me? HEY! Do I ever do that to you? EVER?"

He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. His eyes were no longer brilliant blue they were dark blue. A dark scary blue. Not the blue that I loved anymore.

" No…im sorry mike your right….I just…I don't want to loose you….I miss you Mike…You"

He grabbed my chin harder and pulled me closer to him.

"This is me Bella! Love me for me or else!"

I nodded my head and smiled

"I do Mike. I love you"

And just so he would calm down I kissed him hard. Just the way he liked it.

A few minutes latter all our friends pulled up and Mike put on his perfect fake act. Evreytime he would sneak a kiss on my check or put his arm around me I liked to pretend he was still the same guy I loved. The one who had always been my best friend. But then hey would leave and he wouldn't look at me or his arm would drop off my shoulder and I remembered he wasn't.

Mike said goodbye to me and I went on with my day as if I was fine. As if I hadn't got my ass kicked by my boyfriend the night before. At lunch I couldn't find Mike. Some people said he was by Jessica Stanley's locker and then they couldn't find him. So I sat with Angela and Alice. My best friends.

"So did you hear about the new kid? I heard he like got kicked out of his old school cause he killed someone!" Angela said sitting down at our normal table. Alice sat down shortly after. Angela was still staring at me waiting to answer.

I shook my head with a slight smile.

"NO! is it true?"

I asked pretending to get interested. Alice wasn't talking, When she usually always talked. She was staring at my arm. I slowly covered it by putting on my jacket.

"I don't think so. He is in my Biology class and he looks so nice. The teacher messed up his name and he almost wasn't in our class cause they thought he was a different student so he had to go down to the office and back and he was so sweet about it he smiled and just simply walked out and then came back in! And he is hot too! He is like gorgeous in ever way. Perfectly tan skin and beautiful dark brown hair and eyes. He has to be from the reservation or something!"

I put a carrot in my mouth and continued to fake begin interested. Alice still wasn't talking she just looked upset as she at what was on her plate.

" Wow sounds cute!"

Angela nodded and looked at Alice. Even Angela who never notices anything nitced that Alice was upset.

"Alice what's wrong?"

Angela said her dark brown eyes getting sad behind her glasses. Angela was very ditzy and happy go lucky she didn't like talking about sad stuff innless she had to. She was a good friend when you needed her most.

" Bella….what's on your arm?"

Alice finally asked after a few seconds of silence. She looked at my arm as if she could still see the bruises although they were covered by the jacket.

" Uhm, just bruise. Last night when I was making some dinner I dropped the pan on it! Hurt like hell."

Horrible lie. Except the part where it hurt like hell. Because not only did it internally hurt but the pain of begin hit and grabbed was extraordinary. And raped wasn't even half of it.

Alice put on a fake smile and shoved some food into her mouth.

"Oh"

She simply said while chewing on her tomato.

After lunch I headed to my last period class Mr. Frasier with Geometry. I sat in my usual seat and prayed that this last period of the day wouldn't end that it would go on forever. I didn't want to go home with Mike. As people began to file in the class I recognized a unfamiliar face sit down in the seat next to her. She looked at him and realized it was the new kid. Angela was right he was defiantly gorgeous. Beautiful ski and eyes and hair that I just wanted to touch because it looked so perfect.

I looked away scared that I was staring at him too long. But I got an odd sense of comfort from him. That I hadn't felt in a while. I liked it a lot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look over an me and for a split second I saw him smile. A beautiful smile. And I felt butterflies in my stomach. For the first time in years.

"Uhm do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

The boy asked. I was surprised he was even talking to me. I looked over and saw his eyes. Hazel. Perfect. Wow. He was gorgeous.

"Yeah here."

I said reaching into my bag and grabbing a pencil. As I handed it to him our fingers touched and I felt a small zap. I pulled away and looked away. What did I just do. He was totally trying to talk to me because there was a pencil already on his desk. My checks blushed a bright red and I started at the board waiting for Mr. Frasier to come in.

Once he did I wish he didn't the whole period was a lecture but I noticed that the boy kept looking over at me. The entire period. It was cute. It made me happy! It made me smile a bit. For the first time in a long time I felt like someone might actually kind of think im cute. But if Mike found out, he would flip.

After class the kid came up to me. He was huge! He was tall and had dark brown skin and huge arms! He had the most fit body I had ever seen!

"Hey thanks for the pencil. Im Jake by the way. Well Jacob but everyone calls me Jake. "

I smiled and for a second I forgot about Mike and everything.

"Im Bella. Well Isabella but everyone calls me Bella"

He smiled and dug his hands in his pockets.

"That's a pretty name. Your Italian?"

I laughed and shook my head. I blushed as well. How did he make me feel like this ever since Mike changed I tired to keep my feelings secure. But he made me feel weak in the knees and my vision got blurry.

"Nope. My mom just loved the name!"

He laughed and looked me in the eyes. No guy had done that since Mike, before he went all weird.

"Well Bella, im going to need help im new here do you think you could show me around a bit? If you don't have anything planned?"

I had it in my mind to say yes! I want to talk to you all day and show you everything! But then is aw Mike coming down the hallway and he looked really mad.

"I cant im sorry. Angela Weber could though. Bye"

He looked at me confused but I speed passed him to Mike

"Wait Bella!"

But I didn't even bother to look back because I knew, I knew in the pit of my stomach that Mike had something planned. He grabbed my arm fireclay and I screeched. It was the one he had banged up last night. He whispered in my ear.

"Shut the hell up."

"Bella"

Jake called again. But Mike had already dragged me out the door into his car. We sat there for a minute in silence. His nostrils flaring and his eyes locked on the steering wheel.

"Your cheating on me Bella? With the new boy?"

I was surprised. I quickly shook my head and put my hand on his check.

"No! never Mike I love you!"

But he slapped my hand away and grabbed it tightly. I closed my eyes in fear. I was scared. I didn't mean for him to get angry. I didn't think he would.

"No you don't! You want him! You want to have sex with him don't you!"

He slapped me across the face once. Tinted windows sucked. I didn't answer. So he slapped me again.

"You want to suck him don't you?"

He shook me and then threw me against the seat.

"No….I don't I only want you…"

I finally said a few tears coming down my eyes.

"Good then lets go home"

He said driving from the school to my house quicker then ever. My heart was racing next came the forced sex. Like every day….

He would slam the front door….lock it and push me on the couch. I stopped fighting a few months ago….he would tear my cloths off and take my body over….I just wanted to die….but for some reason his time….I couldn't get Jake out of my head….yeah a part of me wished this was him instead of Mike. Although I had just meet him. He made me feel beautiful already. But I would keep that one of my deepest…darkest secrets.


	3. Cant have any one

**Heyyy everyone : ) sorry it took me so long to update. Summer's been crazy! How is everyone? **

**So here is the long awaited next chapter. Uhm I know a lot of you are like oh my god I hate Mike! Yeah I think everyone does but remember its just a story. I own nothing all credits go to Stephenie Meyer! But the personalities I give to my characters are just for fun to make up a story with! So enjoy! **

The next morning I woke up I felt more pain coarse through my body. It hurt so bad. Everything that my "boyfriend" put me through hurt. Some days I would try to hide my hurt. But when I was alone…it was the only time I could show it. I could feel it then. I didn't have Alice or Angela to help me forget it. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of bed.

But as soon as I did I wished I didn't I winced in pain as it felt like shards of glass ripped my skin by my stomach. I felt a few tears coming down my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I straighten out and although I could feel the pain again. It didn't matter cause it wasn't as big of a shook. I lifted my shirt and looked in the mirror. I had a bruise the size of a football on my stomach. I couldn't stop the tears now they just ran down my checks.

I still couldn't understand it. It hurt me so bad to think Mike was never like this! My heart ached for him cause I know he only did it cause he was hurting as well. But I am there for him he knows that I couldn't understand why he couldn't just talk it out with me. I loved him and even though he has hurt me I would forgive him if he really wanted to change. So why is he doing this to me? Why is he hurting me so badly? Did I really give him a reason too?

What ever the answers were I wouldn't find them out because Mike was right that is the person he had become. No matter how much I hated him for it. That was him and no matter how much I wanted to get away. I couldn't.

As I was looking at the newly formed bruise on my stomach I heard a knock on the door. I lowered my shirt and plopped back on my bed.

"Come in!"

And with that my older brother Emmett walked in.

"Hey sis! So dad is going fishing with this guy he meet yesterday at the market and I was thinking maybe today you would want to go for a drive after school? Go check out some cool things at the stores in Seattle? I mean I know im not the coolest older brother in the world but hey I miss my sister!"

I loved my brother so much! He was one of the only people that could really make me happy right about now. I just smiled at him that's all I could do he was my hero. He always has been. Since my mom has been on a two year journey traveling the world. I depend on Emmett. Since my dad, Charlie is always out on the late shift. When he comes home me and Emmett make him dinner talk for a bit but its Emmett im always up late playing video games with making fun of our elementary school teachers.

I really looked up to him. He was dating Rosalie Hale. They had meet when he went out to college in California. She was perfect for him they were the perfect couple. I personally loved her. I trusted her with a lot. Except the whole Mike thing. I really trusted no one with that.

Emmett sat down on my bed, crossed his arms and looked at me. He knew me better then anyone else. So I could tell he knew there was something up. Just the way Alice did. They were the only two for, four months who ever really noticed. And Tyler but Tyler was a whimp and wouldn't even fess up about it.

"Bells, what's going on. You have been like this for months. Talk to me before I have to have a intervention and get mom on the phone."

I hate when he did that because he knew I never liked getting mom in on it. Mom was enjoying a super de duper vacation and I didn't want to reck her dream of traveling the world. It was for her job. It was the only way she could live her dream. She worked for a travel agency and they wanted her to experience everything before she sold anything to anyone. It was her dream and I wasn't about to get in the way of that. Cause if she knew what was going on she wouldn't care if she was in Japan she would be on a plane home in minutes.

"No its just school's really got me on my toes. Its my senior year and I just really want to work hard that's all!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. I knew I was forcing shit into his head. Shit he and I both knew were lies.

"Sis your senior year is suppose to be fun! You got into the college now just have fun and forget about it! Your coming with me weather you like it or not I will be outside the school at 2pm! Be there or else! Uhm do you need a ride to school too or is Mike gonna pick you up….or are you going to drive?"

Another thing I loved about my brother. He loved stating all the possibilities. He didn't just give me one. He gave me them all! He would always do that ever since I was little. Emmett was 25 which was seven years older then me to be exact. He taught me practically everything I know. From how to walk to how to eat fried worms. Well not literally but what im trying to say is he taught me everything!

It was something that made me happy and made me feel good was that at least Emmett didn't change. He was still my big brother!

"I think I want you to drive…..uhm never mind I will just have Mike drive me"

I wanted Emmett to drive more then anything I wanted to be able to sing stupid songs and make fun of the people on the streets like we use to. But I knew Mike would kill me if I didn't drive with him. He has control over me. Even though I never thought I would let anyone have it. He does.

"Bell..I never get to see you anymore. Mike can do it another day I really want to spend some time with you."

I felt such a ache in my heart I wanted to tell Emmett everything. But I know I couldn't he would kill Mike with one punch and be in jail. And I didn't have the heart to go to Mike's funeral. No matter how much he said he would kill me. I could never have the heart to watch him die. I knew Emmett would do it too.

I missed my brother just as much as he missed me. But I couldn't let Mike see that or he would try to get rid of Emmett. Thinking it was a way to get us closer. A blockade in our relationship. My own brother.

"I know but I have to talk to him about stuff anyways. I promise on Monday you can okay?"

Emmett forced a smile and walked out the door. I felt my heart racing out of my chest. I felt the tears racing down my face. The heart from my bruises and from having to let my brother down again….it made me so sick to my stomach….so sick that I actually did puke. Thank god I made it to the toilet in time. Or maybe my head was so cloudy that I had been there for minutes before I even got there.

About an hour latter I was at school. It was the same routine with Mike. I tried to remain as cool and collect as I could. But he found a way to get upset over nothing. We waited in the school parking lot and he went to his friends I went straight inside I needed some alone time. I went to my usual alone space in the basement of the school where I kept a secret stash of my favorite candy and some books. I was currently on _The life and death of Charlie St. Cloud. _It was officially one of my favorite books now! So complex and mysterious and romantic. What I wished for a hero to come and save me off my sunk sail boat.

I sat down in the corner and a slight smile came to my face. Besides Emmett and that Jacob kid…which for some reason I kept thinking of on my way to school while Mike went on about how I was always messing up. But besides those two things. This place was my own paradise. It made me so happy and no one could find it cause it was so hidden. No Mike. No anyone just Bella.

I started reading the book and got really into it when all of a sudden I heard a pile of books fall to the floor. I quickly jolted out of shock and my heart was beating so hard I was scared whoever was down there might here it.

The first thing that came to my mind was Mike had found me. He was mad and wanted to scare me I quickly embraced myself for the beat closing my eyes and curling up into a ball. But to my surprise it didn't come. Maybe he wasn't that mad….

I slowly opened my eyes….and another surprise hit me. It wasn't Mike…It was Jacob…..a smile instantly lit my face up! I was sp happy to see him after thinking about him all night and all morning.

"Bella?"

I sat up and looked at him as he sat on the floor next to me. He was even better looking today. His hazel eyes lit up because of his green top and his hair was a bit more spiky today.

"Jake…hey uhm what are you doing down here? How did you find this place?"

He smiled and looked around but then his eyes came back to mine. My heart fluttered so rapidly I thought I was going to have a heart attack I felt like I was on the biggest hill of a roller coaster about to come down. I hadn't even ever felt this way with Mike.

" Well I needed a book for history and Mr. Huffing didn't have any in his class so he told me to come down here and get one. But I would have the same question for you. What are you doing in a dark creepy basement?"

At first I couldn't answer the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was finally starting to realize my feelings were greater then I thought.

"Uhm I don't know I got to go….bye Jake see you eight period"

I knew I couldn't talk to him no matter how much I wanted too I could never even show him I liked him alittle. I was trying to shove everything back into my bag quickly so I could get out of there. Then before he could say anything I just ran out. Begin in the same room with him made me feel something I couldn't feel because if Mike ever found out….Jake would be with Emmett somewhere far away where I would never see them again. Or even worse then Emmett begin I would actually like Jacob. And I couldn't let that happen.

I finally got back into the hallways and headed to my locker. I was happy to be back in the hallways. It was a huge distraction.

At lunch it was the same except for the fact that today Mike and his friends decided to sit with us. It was the worst lunch ever.

"Bella thinks that just cause her dad is a police officer she can stop us from throwing the biggest after prom party ever. Well were going to do it anyways and were going to pull a stunt! Something that we will all be remembered by!"

His head was about to fall off his body.

He was annoying he was like Mike's brain. Him and Mike actually planned ways to torment me. No lie. Someday he would let Eric watch as Mike screwed the crap out of me. Wonderful best friend right? If you think so your just as bad as them.

Sometimes Eric would pull stunts and I would have to cover up for him or Mike would hit me if I didn't. Like one time Eric decided to go slice peoples tires on Halloween. Well when Charlie even suspected him. I had to say it was some guy in my chemistry class just to cover up Eric. I hated myself for lying to my dad. I never lie to him. Ever.

"Eric you already know Bella wont EVER! Tell her dad anything right hun?"

I wasn't listening I was too busy watching Jake talking to Jessica Stanley. I hated her. Mike cheats on me with her all the time. I hate it. But I can't do anything about it. I felt angry though way more angry just seeing her throw herself at Jake then I do knowing she has sex with Mike. I don't know why. But seeing her with Jake made it way worse.

"Wait what?"

I asked looking back at Mike. He caught that I was looking over there and his face turned bright red. Oh shit. Was all I could think. Everything else was just a blur.

"I said Eric and I are close to your father right and you wouldn't tell him anything about the after party right?"

I just nodded my head. I wasn't think that far ahead prom wasn't for another like six months? Why were they worrying about it now? Mike continued to talk to Eric and I looked back over. Jake wasn't there. My heart sank into my stomach with the thought of him sneaking out with Jessica. But then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey"

I looked behind me to see Jake. Oh my god what was he thinking! I could already tell Mike was mad. Jake was about to piss him off even more!

"Uhm can I sit with you and your friends Bella?"

I wanted to say yes! Just like with Emmett this morning I wanted to scream YES PLEASE SAVE ME! But I knew I couldn't.

'Sorry no more seats"

I said not even looking at him. Alice and Angela both looked at me funny.

"What…Bella there are like three…are you crazy?"

Angela said looking at me like I had five heads.

"Uhm well those are always left open you know that I just want it to be us today"

I looked at Mike and his smirk just proved to me that I wasn't going to have a last say with Jake. Jake was about to turn away but Mike wasn't going to let him….

"Yo reservation boy…."

Mike said slowly sitting up in his seat and looking at Jake with eyes of a killer. My heart started pounding, I was so surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet….All day I have felt this and nothing has happen.

"Sit Jake you can sit don't listen to Bella she just only loves me sorry kid."

I knew that Mike didn't want to be friends with Jake he wanted to make sure Jake never even looked at me. Jake turned back and took the seat next to me. Mike's face enraged.

"Why don't you come sit here buddy?"

Mike said patting the seat next to him. Jake didn't look happy he looked upset himself. Iw as scared of what was going ot happen next. I couldn't even eat anymore.

"No im good right here thank you"

Jake said looking at me. I didn't even make eye contact with him. I don't think he knows how much Mike could kill him if he continued this.

"So ah where you from Jacob?"

Mike asked looking him square in the eye. Jake gave him a weird look back. A look that said. Back off. NOW! I wish I could know at that moment what they were both thinking.

**So this was a supper long chapter but I thought I would end it here. The lunch scene isn't over! But I thought you guys would just like a taste of it. I just had to put it in this chapter! I really did have too! But uhm yeah if you guys were wondering Yes I am currently reading the, **_**The death and life of Charlie st. Cloud**_**. OR in other words the new movie that just came out with Zac Efrom. Which just like every new movie, Was based off of a book! Lol I loved, loved, loved the movie! I thought it was genius! So ofcorse I just had to read the book! Lol I recommend it! Its amazing! So if your bored and looking for something to read…its really cheap at Barens and Nobel! But yeah anyways back to the story. So you got a taste of her home life and more Jake and More…Mike! Lol cant wait for next chapter? The more reviews the more I get pumped to post it! So REVIEW! Lol **


	4. Sucmbag cheater

**Heyyy everyone : ) So I only got a few reviews for the last update? That's okay! Wish there was more but maybe you guys will get more into it latter in the story! So this chapter…hmmmm its gonna be fun! School its starting again next week for me! So im super excited! So if my updates are longer, im sorry! **

"Im from California."

Everyone's eyes widened in shook. The story had been going that he was from the reservation and had to transfer because he almost killed someone. That part did scare me I wasn't going to lie I was afraid of the kid at first. But it was all just gossip in the end.

Mike laughed a bit.

"Yeah okay, is that your cover up for the true story about what happen at the reservation with that kid?"

Jacob sat there with a straight face death glaring Mike, as Mike and Eric slapped hands laughing at each other. I wanted to freaking scream at them. They were pissing me off. Jake wasn't a bad kid at all. And they were making him out to be a murder? They didn't even know him!

"Nope, it's the truth. Me my mom and dad all moved here from California. My mom wanted to come back to her native land. She grew up here. So we did…and actually im really starting to love it"

He said looking straight at me. He was really looking for an ass beating today. I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to do. I saw the look in Mike's eyes. He wanted to kill Jacob. Jacob was begin a dumbass for egging him on. He had no idea of what Mike could do, but I did. I had stop to them. Both Mike and Jacob.

" Well baby im going to go home early today, I have something to do with my dad"

I wasn't going to tell Mike the truth because the truth was, he hated Emmett and if I told him where I was actually going. He wouldn't let me go. But I wasn't going to stick around for another ass beating after school I knew if I left now he couldn't stop me. Mike cant leave school early due to him doing it last year about 40 times. Now he had to stay in the school till the 8th period bell rang. I was happy for that. Once in a while I would sneak away from his stupid shit.

He looked at me with death eyes. Or what I like to call beating eyes. I couldn't show fear so I just swallowed again really ,really hard. Trying to hide how I truly felt.

"No, we were suppose to go out today."

I love how he lies. It just totally makes me want to jump for joy! Yeah, it makes me want to rip my hair out. But there were certain times where I could control him too. Charlie was one of them. He was scared of my father begin a cop. My life is filled with men. My brother and my father who is a cop but yet not one of them could figure out how bad Mike is because Mike is so good at hiding it. Cause he knew Charlie had late shifts and Emmett only came home once in a while. Other than that he was always with Rose.

" Sorry hun, I have to my dad wants to take me to Seattle. College search."

Before he could say anything I got up from the table. My heart was beating so fast I felt like it was going to fall out of my chest. It had been the scariest lunch I had ever had in my entire life. I wanted to cry so bad. To just break down and cry. But I knew I couldn't It was times like this where I wished I did drive to school in the morning. Because then I could drive home. But the truth was I was about to take a two hour walk home. Fun!

I had felt Jacob's glare on me as I left the table. But I couldn't do anything about it. Another sad truth. I really, really liked him. But I could never show my feelings I had to make it seem like I hated him. It was the only way to keep him safe…

JACOB'S POV

As she walked out of the cafeteria my heart was pounding out of my chest. She was absolutely perfect in every way. The way her hair feel on her shoulders. The brown of her eyes popped out and stole my heart. But she was gone now and I was left alone with a whole bunch of people I didn't want to be with. First off I didn't like Mike. Just by the way he talked to Bella. He was possessive and weird. Like yesterday when he grabbed her away and I didn't even get to finish talking to her.

She was the most mysterious odd girl I had ever meet in my life. I could tell just in her eyes she was attracted to me. It was like as soon as I saw her I just got this weird feeling in my gut that she was special. Not like other people. She had a fire inside of her. Something that wanted to burn brightly but was begin kept down, by something taking all the air out. I had an idea of what it was.

She was scared. For some odd reason she was even scared to talk to me. I didn't understand why because I was sure that I wasn't coming on too strong. And if I was then I had to apologize. I just couldn't understand why she didn't like me. I could tell the way she was avoiding me. I could see in her eyes the attraction but she was even hiding it from herself.

That's when a punch in my arm distracted me from my train of thoughts.

Mike was standing there with that Jessica girl I was talking to before. He looked me straight in the eyes and smirked. I could tell that he thought he was hot shit. It was bullshit.

"You even think about touching Bella, I saw the way you looked at her! I will literally kick your ass you sun of a bitch. If you even think about trying to hook up with her! Stay away from my girlfriend!"

Him and Jessica walked off and he had his arm securely wrapped around her waist. He was cheating on Bella! What a dirty freaking asshole! I know it was non of my business but why weren't any of her friends helping her and why didn't anyone stop him!

I had to. If no one else cared. I at least cared enough about Bella, to tell. Even though I only knew her for two days. I had to do something about it! Mike was a scum bag. Why was Bella even with him? It made me sick to my stomach!

As soon as I saw Mike out the door. I ran. I ran through the halls. Praying to god that Bella would still be in the school!


	5. Moving to shity Forks

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been supper busy with school and stuff! Junior year is incredibly hard! So anyways! How is everyone else's year going so far? I just got through homecoming and a bunch of other stuff! It was great! I really love this year so far! So anyways yes this chapter you might like altitle more! I think I like this story because it's so fun to write it! Its fun to make up these characters out of characters! Bella is strong you can tell its just taking someone like Jacob to bring it out of her and be able to tell Mike to freak off! It's just cool to see it all pull together in the end! Alright well here is the next chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

I stood at my locker thinking of the things I would need to study for any test or anything in that area. I knew I needed to get out of the school before Mike found me but I knew that if I didn't bring at least a few books home I would feel weird. Like I wasn't doing enough. So I quickly stuffed books into my book bag. I was still really upset about what happen at lunch.

My stomach was rolling and my head felt like it was on fire. I had no clue what to think anymore or how to feel, I knew that with this Jacob kid coming into my life. Things were about to get weird.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped. I knew Mike would find me damn it! But when I closed my locker…it was Jacob…..

**Jacob's POV**

She looked at me as though my head were on backwards. She was most likely wondering why I was standing in front of her locker like a retarded just staring at her. My heart started to race, she looked so beautiful. Her curly hair falling in ringlets, her lips were slightly parted like she was going to say something. She had dark brown eyes, chocolate eyes, and they looked straight through me.

I never felt this way about any girl, which I hardly knew one thing about other then the fact that she was in my class and her boyfriend was a jackass. Oh and that she snuck off to the basement to read? Which still oddly confused me? But as I was standing here in front of her, staring at her face. I had completely forgotten why I was standing there in the first place. I wasn't really a guy to fall for a girl.

The last time I had ever fallen for a girl was with Leah. And that was a long story, a long dramatic story. For some odd reason I always fall for the girls who need the most help. But Leah didn't want to date me if I was going to move. So we had to break things off. So now here I was standing in front of Bella. My heart racing out of my chest and she kept asking me if I was okay. But I knew I wasn't.

Why was I standing here again….oh right! Bella….Mike…..oh no….

"Hi"

I simply said putting my hands in my pockets; I felt my stomach begin to twist into knots. I felt like I was on a roller coaster.

"Hey Jake….uhm….what are you doing here?"

She said looking a round as if we were going to get caught. IT was always like that with her, she was always scared of getting caught. But by who? Mike?

"I wanted…to talk to you but you left. So I..i had to tell you something but like I …I wanted to come over here by your locker cause everyone was at lunch and I wanted to talk to you alone"

I knew I was embarrassing myself rambling. She must have thought I was crazy. I usually wasn't like this with girls. Not even with Leah. I never get nervous ever. So what was going on?

"Oh, uhm okay…well we cant talk in school….we got to get out of here….uhm do you know where the coffee house is in town…no wait way to risky….okay uhm do you know where the reservation is?"

I wondered to myself why it was risky to grab coffee and talk. In California we would do that all the time after class or before school, so what was so different here? I knew it had something to do with Mike. It seemed like her life revolved around her and they did everything together. I was still so confused on that. He did have feelings for her obviously if he got that jealous that I just sat next to her. But why was he such a jerk to her? It was so confusing. It was none of my business though.

"Uhm….yeah my grandpa lives there….why cant we just meet at the coffee house?"

I know it was none of my business but I wanted to know. I had a feeling I knew what was going on with Bella and Mike, but I needed to get to know them both better before I came to any conclusions. And although I didn't like Mike I had a plan. For some odd reason I wanted to help Bella see how much of an asshole this kid is.

"I just think it would be better to meet on the Reservation I mean its sunny for once today and it would be great to get some fresh air don't you agree?"

I didn't ask any more questions. It was none of my business at all. There was something fishy about it. But I just nodded my head.

"So I will meet you and the beach at say around 7?"

Bella smiled at me and tried to get passed me but I stopped her.

"Make it 9pm?"

She asked with a look upon her face that was screaming HELP! I had no clue why but I could feel it, she was scared for some reason. I could feel it just by looking in her eyes, but I also felt something I hadn't seen or felt in a while. Love.

"Yeah, that is great see you at 9!"

I smiled at her and she smiled back. It was the first time I had seen her smile up close. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, from the first moment I saw her yesterday; till now I knew I liked her there was no hiding it. I just hopped that I wasn't fooling myself and that maybe one day she would like me too. I knew she had a boyfriend and I accepted it, what ever made her happy. But he was cheating in her and I felt horrible about it and I had to tell her. A part of me hopped that she would break up with him, but a part of me knew that wasn't right at all.

So I just let her walk away I knew I was going to be seeing her latter so I let out a deep breathe and just wished for the best.

She slipped passed me fast ignoring that fact that she didn't even say goodbye. She was one interesting girl. She was so mysterious but it was cute. She was smart, she loved to read, she had some sort of fire burning inside of her that was just waiting to come out and spread like a wildfire. And the fact was, I loved it. I was begging to love the smallest things about her.

**Ed's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table as my parents. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be having a family dinner. My parents tried way to hard and I hated it. They weren't there the first half of my life. My dad always had work and my mom was to rapped up in her dream of helping people to even thinking of raising me so I had to raise my self on my own.

"It won't be for another few months, most likely in January. But we are moving back to your father's home town of Forks. You will love it Edward, its gorgeous so many trees and its small so you wont get in as much trouble. We can keep a better eye on you and make sure you are hanging with good friends. We will finally be able to be a family."

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my dinner. I was not going to move to a town where it rained everyday and there was no one there. It was a ghost town and they expected me to live there? I would be bored out of my mind and have to force myself to read books! Oh how fun! This should be interesting! My father just smiled at me. I wanted to throw the food in his face he knew I wanted to finish out the baseball season here in California. Now that the idiot Jacob Black was gone I could finally be head player! I was really happy about that, and my parents were not going to ruin that for me. I wasn't going to let them.

"I'm not moving. You guys can move, but I'm staying here. It's my senior year and I want to finish it out here. Sorry!"

My mother did her fake smile and wiped some sauce off her face. She pissed me off. Right now I just wanted to get up and leave. But I respected them and stayed seated.

"Edward Cullen. You are going to Forks. I don't care what you say you are moving there in January, that's the end of it and don't even think of any ways to get out of it. We need to be a family again. You have fallen way off the line of respect and gotten into way to much trouble. I'm sorry Edward, but that's just the way it is."

I looked at my father but all he could do was nod his head and say

"Listen to your mother."

I didn't say I single word I was furious. I pushed the food dish to the middle of the table and I ran out the front door and got in my 2010 Mercedes. They can't choose my life I was going to be 18 in July I would move back here then. I would marry my girlfriend Irina and I would live the life I wanted. Not the life they wanted for me.

As I continue to drive, I ended up at my best friend's house. Brandon. I parked my car and went up to the door, He automatically answered and he could tell I was raging. I walked in and grabbed a beer, and sat on the couch.

"I'm moving in January to a rainy shity place called Forks Washington. Its going to fucking suck dude"

**So that was it! So you got a look into a few peoples POV. Edward won't be coming to Forks till latter in the story. But you will hear a lot of him before that. Because I mean he is a main character. As of right now I'm really trying to work super hard on this story, it took me months to finally think this chapter through and write it well. It was so hard because I didn't know how to make Jacob and Bella look like they were close enough to go off with each other but not close enough to know a lot about each other. And originally it was going to be all Bell's pov but it worked out better, splitting it up into, two POVs. Also I wanted people to see how Edward was before he moved. You don't really get to know how Jacob was because he kind of just shows up. But I wanted it to be different for Edward. I wanted people to see that he actually didn't want to move, and how he was sort of a dick. **

**Also I put Jacob's pov in because I wanted to show his feelings for Bella, and how he knew he was falling for her but he can't really explain why or how. So yeah! That was the chapter!**

**REVEIWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! Thank you! What did you think of it? Details. **


	6. Stay out of it!

**Hey everyone! So I got so excited about the last chapter because I liked it so much, that I decided to start writing more! I have all these ideas in my head and they all want to flood out. So after a year of writers block I finally broke free! I'm so happy it isn't even funny! So I have all these ideas in my head and I have to figure out how to get them all to come together into one! Which it will, I have been thinking about this story for a while! So I'm really excited to start writing more for it! I really hope you guys like this story! Ohhhh I also realized that I love writing in Jacob's pov he most likely is my favorite character to write! Just to let you guys know if it ends up begin in his point of view a lot! **

**Jacob's POV**

The day went by way to slow for me. All the rest of my classes felt like hours and hour's worth of sitting and doing nothing. I couldn't even think straight, cause all I kept thinking about was the way Bella smiled, or said Hi. I kept thinking about the way she swiftly walked out the door. It literally made my heart start racing in the middle of class just thinking about it.

But school was over now and I was sitting my house trying to concentrate on my homework because school work was the only thing that could get Bella off my mind.

Although I was happy to hang out with Bella, I was also kind of nervous the whole reason I was going to meet Bella was to tell her about Mike and I knew that finding out something along the lines of hey your boyfriend is cheating on you, yeah that's got to hurt. Especially, from a guy who you hardly know, and has been in your class for two days.

Yeah I'm sure she was going to love that! But I had to try, because if I never tired and I just left it. I would feel so guilty knowing I didn't try. I would just be like all the rest of her friends at the table. Careless and hardly a friend at all, to I had to tell her. Weather she believed me or I had to try.

**Bella's POV**

It was 5 pm. I had just gotten back from a great day with my brother. We went into Port Angeles for a bit and then drove out to Seattle just to hang out and eat. We laughed the entire time, about our childhoods and just about random stuff. It felt so good to talk to my brother again; I had missed him so much. I did love him with all my heart. He was my best friend. I would do anything for him.

We were sitting in the car on the ride home jamming out to spice girls, When Emmett turned down the music. I automatically knew something as up because he never turned down the music, ever! I sat up straight and looked at him.

"What wrong you okay?"

I asked looking up at him worried. He looked over at me and smiled. It wasn't a worried smile or a scared smile it was a happy smile. I was so lost.

"Yeah I'm great Bells but I have tot ell you something. You will be one of the first people to know so you got to promise to keep it a secret okay?"

I began to get excited the way I use to when Emmett use to tell me secrets when we were little because they were always really good secrets. One's that you literally couldn't tell anyone. My brother was good at finding things out.

"Yeah sure Em, what's going on?"

He began to smile big again and he actually had slight color in his face. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to know what it was!

"Bell...I proposed to Rose and she said yes….and-"

I automatically started screaming! I was so happy for them I was waiting for them to get married for years! Oh my god! Finally the perfect couple is getting married yeay! I was beyond excited and I couldn't wait to talk to Rose and help her plan everything and it was just going to be so much fun to see him get married! I was so excited!

"Bell! Bell! Wait a second! I have more to tell you!"

He said laughing hard. We stopped at a red light and reached in the back of his car. What more could he tell me other then he was getting married that was the best news in the world! I was so happy for him! I literally forgot about everything! I was just full of happiness and joy for my brother!

"What could be better then you getting married?"

The light turned green and he turned around. He had a little envelope in his hands and he handed it to me. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. This was just getting more exciting by the moment.

"Open it!"

He said making hand motions to open it. My heart beating faster and faster, I slightly began to open it he envelope I saw a bit of black then as I pulled the paper out of the envelope I saw a sonogram. I literally started crying. Tears of happiness and joy flooded my eyes and I reached over and hugged him, totally forgetting that he was driving!

"Wow, wow! I know its exciting but please don't kill us both before I get to be a dad and you get to be an aunt and godmother!"

I thought that by getting news that Emmet was getting married and having a baby was going to be enough to make my day. But now I'm going to be the god mother to? Now this was one of the best days in my entire life. I was so beyond happy, Maybe things wouldn't be that bad anymore. Maybe everything would work out now, yes Mike was an ass but now I didn't have to worry about him all the time because I had something bigger and better going on in my life. I was going to be an aunt and I was going to get a sister! I was so happy that I could literally run for miles!

"Wait you mean?"

Emmett nodded his head and looked down at the picture as we pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah we are wondering if you want to be the godmother. So will you Bells, will you be the godmother of my child?"

My smile was literally off my face I was so happy! I screamed yes and wrapped my arms around him.

Once we got inside we discussed how it all happen and it was quit the story. Turns out that Emmett surprised proposed to Rose and she started crying her eyes out and didn't even give a answer she just gave him the sonogram. And he started crying and once they both finished crying they decided that it was fate and they were more then happy.

Rose was happy that Emmett proposed before he found out she was pregnant and Emmett just couldn't wait to be a dad. He told me it was a girl and how Rose was three months in. They were planning on naming it Audrey Lilly Swan, and I told him I absolutely loved it.

As I was discussing everything with Emmett I remember that I had to meet Jake down at the reservation. I told Emmett thank you for the amazing day and I gave him the biggest hug and kiss and congratulated him on everything. I was beyond happy for him!

As I drove down to the beach I remembered how nervous I got when Jake was talking to me and how I keep just staring into his eyes. He most likely thought I was the weirdest girl ever and I honestly wanted to cry because I looked like such a retard. And I know I should have met him at the coffee house but I just wanted to be safe, but I kept wondering what he had to tell me. It had interest me the entire drive home. I knew I left without saying goodbye to Jacob, but not only did I get nervous around him but I knew it was dangerous for him to be talking to me in a public area like school.

I finally got down to the beach and I saw him sitting there. His perfect skin, glittering in the moon light, and him hair perfect even in the wind. My heart started to race. My mouth got dry and my throat got tight. I couldn't believe I was feeling these feelings for someone I hardly knew.

I parked the car and took a deep breathe and all thought I knew that this was dangerous and I couldn't get too close to Jacob in fear that Mike might do something, but at the same time I couldn't resist Jacob's charm. There was something about him that drew me into him. He just had some sort of good aura, ever since the first time I saw him. I just wanted him to warp me in his arms.

I got out of the car and tried not to hyper ventilate. I slowly made my way toward him my heart beating faster and faster as I got closer and closer.

"Hey…."

I said now feeling so light headed that I thought I was going to pass out. I wanted to scream!

He quickly spun around and threw the biggest smile in the world at me. And that alone made me go into cardiac arrest. I had no clue why but with him I just felt safe. I felt like Mike couldn't even see him or didn't even care to hurt me anymore. It was the most I have felt since before Mike became an asshole. I guess once Mike started hurting me I was scared to feel anything because I was scared that if I did try to feel love or anything then I would be able to feel the pain of Mike hitting me. And I didn't want to feel that. So that's why I kept running from Jacob these past two days because I felt something for him and it scared me.

"Bella!"

He got up and walked over to me, he wrapped me in a hug and at that moment I felt it. I felt warmth, I felt comfort. I smiled it felt…good. I wrapped my arms around him too.

And although it was weird to be hugging someone I had only known for two days, it oddly felt like the best thing that I could ever do. But I knew it wasn't right, I couldn't get to close to Jacob, for his safety.

So I quickly pulled away and ran a hand through my hair trying to get the tingle out of my stomach.

"What up Jake?"

I asked trying to put on a fake smile for him although I just wanted to cry cause these feelings were scary then ever, I just wanted to run. I hadn't felt anything like this. Even with Mike.

" Uhm I have to talk to you. I know you hardly know me. But I would hope that we were friends."

Honestly I wanted to be way more then friends with him, but no one could know that not even him.

"Uhm yeah sure, f you want to call it that!"

I said waiting to hear what he had to say. He made a weird face as if he didn't like what I was saying.

" Well, uhm I don't know how to say this and I know its none of my business but I felt bad and I couldn't' not tell you"

I began to feel weird. What did he know? My stomach felt like I was going to puke now. Did he see the bruises? Oh no was I going to have to hate him completely? Oh no Mike is going to flip.

"What…"

I said just sinking into the sand. How could a guy I hardly know figure this out but even my own father and bother couldn't. I felt the tears begin to come into my eyes. Mike was going to kill someone. I was going to die. I had to do something what about Emmett and Rose, and their wedding and the baby.

"I saw Mike today…."

And that was it. My heart sank and the tears began to flow down my face. Jake didn't like me he just saw Mike hit me and felt bad that I was some abused little , for once I felt something and thought maybe somehow in a great fairytale that I could get out of this horrible relationship. But I can't.

"It was nothing whatever you saw it was just him trying to be a better boyfriend"

Jacob's face fell and I could tell he got upset. I knew this wasn't a good idea to become close to him. It was the worst mistake of my life! I was fine where I was with dealing with Mike and all that. So why couldn't Jake just stay out of it!

"Bella he was with Jessica. How is that trying to be a better boyfriend? Bella I think there is a chance that he might be cheating on you. And I know you hardly know me and I have no right to tell you this. But I saw it, he was with her Bella and I didn't want to hide it from you. And I'm sorry if this hurts, but I had to tell you."

For a second my heart stopped beating so fast. That's what Jacob had tot ell me, something I already knew? I didn't feel so bad anymore. But I couldn't act like it was okay for Mike to be cheating on me because then it would be way too suspicious. So I just continued to let the tears fall and put on a small little act. And I knew that the only way to protect Jake was to lie. If Jake confronted Mike…..who knows what Mike would do? I had to lie…..

"No…he wouldn't you got to be kidding me. Jacob listen, Mike is my boyfriend of almost three years oaky? He would never cheat on me. He was most likely just kidding around with Jessica. Just stay out of my business okay? This is not your life its mine. I will talk to him about it and don't you dare ever say one word to any one got it?"

Jacob's eyes became small and his face wrinkled up a bit. He was mad I could tell, my heart was pounding in my chest and I crunched forward embracing for a blow in the stomach or face. I was just waiting for it. I kept crunching forward to the point where I was in a ball.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?"

Jacob asked looking at me falling to the ground. Why wasn't he hitting me? Anytime Mike got angry like that the next thing to happen was I would get hit….I guess I was just so used to it. My stomach was in knots and I was so confused and I couldn't stop crying…

Jacob moved closer and I tried to move back….but he wouldn't let me…

"Sh, its okay….You can't lie to me Bella I know what I saw. Don't deny it. Just break up with him okay? It's the best thing to do. You don't want to be taken advantage of like that. Your better then that…"

I know he was right but I couldn't bring myself to think that I was. I somehow believed that I deserved it in some way; I should have done better, when his mom died or when I knew he wasn't oaky. I should have gotten him help. But I didn't the truth was I deserved to be beaten by him. He deserved to have Jessica; she gave him what he wanted. I wouldn't I know I was bad at what he wanted. But I didn't want to be forced to do it and that's what he did.

So overall I did deserve it all. Jacob was wrong, I deserved it all. And one day when I did break free a part of me would miss Mike, the Mike I knew two years ago, the sweetheart who really did love me.

"I can't Jacob I love him and he loves me, he is my boyfriend and we have been together for a while. I have no clue why you decide you can come into my life and tell me what to do when I barely know you!"

I started to walk away but he gently grabbed my hand. A flashback of Mike fiercely grabbing me and pushing me down ran through my head and tried to get loose and surprisingly Jacob just let me go.

"Bella, I'm sorry I just felt bad and I know this a horrible way to start off but I felt bad and I didn't know what to do."

My legs were shaking and I felt sick to my stomach. I should have just stayed home. I was having the best day ever, and now it just turned into another normal day. I couldn't take it anymore. I was up to my neck in Mike shit and I was through with it. I had no clue what to think anymore or what to even do. I was beyond upset and all I wanted to do was cry.

"Jacob. I really don't care. You should just mind your own business don't get involved you will regret it big time! Please if you really care about me you will just stay away okay?"

Jacob didn't say anything. He just put his hands in his pockets and walked down the beach. I felt a bit of an ache in my heart. But I know I did the right thing, to get Jake involved in this was just ridiculous, absolutely and positively stupid.

So I hid my feelings like usual, deep down even where I couldn't feel them. It was the only thing I could do anymore, because if I had to feel my feelings to I would want Mike to kill me.

So as the tears were about to tall down my face I closed my eyes and just let them fall. I got in my car and started to drive. When I got home I saw Mike's truck, my heart started to race because Charlie had over time tonight and Emmett was with Rose. I knew I was about to get it bad from lunch. I was prepared I couldn't feel anything anyways so here we go.

**So I myself was happy with the begging of this but I didn't like the end. I like the last chapter better. But review and tell me what you think! Thanks guyssss! Happy Halloween! **


	7. Used

**Hey everyone! So this has been an interesting week! Everything is so crazy lately with school and stuff! I really love this story but I'm ready to start writing more in depth I want to bring more out in the characters! So here in the next chapter I hope you like! Review!**

**Edward's POV**

"So when are you leaving?"

My very anxious girlfriend asked sitting on my bed playing with her new black berry. Her dad got it for her for absolutely no reason at all; she says he got it because she does well in school. But I think he just got it as a pity present considering he got thrown out of their house again for cheating.

"Some time in January. Sadly I don't want to go, they are ridiculous!"

She put her phone down, wrapped her dirty blonde hair in a pony tail and sat on my lap.

"Eddy, listen to me okay. I will come with you I will follow you to this nasty place. Even though I know I will hate it I will go with you!"

I instantly felt a little bit happier. It would be amazing if she came then I could actually occupy myself a bit more and get my mind off of that rainy sucky place! Now I felt a little bit better. It was a different side of Laura that I hadn't seen. I liked it. She usually was pretty selfish; she could be nice at times. But most of the time she was selfish. I guess I kind of liked that though that she could take care of herself, I guess that's why I was dating her because she was so independent and I liked it. She never let anyone or anything get in her way. Ever.

"You would really do that for me?"

I asked her smiling like a fool. She laughed a bit as her phone rang and she got off my lap to answer it. She told the person to hang on and looked over at me.

"No silly! I was just kidding with you! It's my senior year sorry but I'm staying here, but I promise to come see you all the time! Love you Eddy! Now I got to go with Sasha were going to the senior bbq! Be back latter lovely! Kisses!"

My heart dropped again. That wasn't a funny joke. My life was ruined. I was doomed. I had to start this whole new life in a place I hated without even seeing it, all because my parents are assholes. I felt a tear run down my check but I automatically wiped it away. I was not gong to cry. That was so babyish. I hadn't cried in years, since I was a kid. But I was hurt so bad. I didn't want to move. It was going to suck!

I watched as my girlfriend left the room and got in her Mercedes and raced out of my driveway, I didn't even get any ass today great.

**Jacob's POV**

The next day in school with Bella was slightly awkward. She didn't even look at me once and when I tried to talk to her in class, she went to talk to the teacher like I didn't even exist. I knew I was wrong for snooping in her business but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to help her. I could tell there was something bad about Mike and I was going to figure out what it was. I wasn't going to let him cheat on Bella and hurt her. I never in my life thought that I would come to this town and find something to occupy myself.

I really thought I was going to hate it. I had to leave everyone I had cared about and most of my family, just because my parents wanted too. Although this place was nothing like California, Bella was the closest thing to happiness that I had here. Just by seeing her it made me happy. And no matter how happy my old life made me there was something different about Bella. She made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

I could tell she wasn't happy though and although some people might look at it as a charity case. It wasn't, although I had just meet Bella I already felt some sort of connection with her I guess you could call it chemistry.

After school I was getting ready to go home. I was walking out the front doors of the school when I heard a guy yelling really loudly from a car in the parking lot. I ignored it thinking it was a father yelling at a freshmen or something or an angry husband on his phone. So I got in my car and began to drive, but I couldn't get the voice out of my head, for some odd reason I knew that voice. I hadn't really known too many people in the town yet, other then people at school. But no one had really interest me the way Bella did.

Then when I had gotten into town a certain phrase came into my head

"Stay away from her okay?"

Then it hit me the guy yelling was Mike and he was yelling at Bella!

I quickly turned the car around and raced back to the school. I was furious. It made sense! She was all upset last night and it had kept me awake all night to what she was talking about, something fishy was going on with their relationship! He was way too protective over her and she got way, way, way to upset last night before I even told her or asked her anything. Like she thought I had figured out a crime she had committed.

As soon as I got back into the school parking lot I turned the car off and speed back to the spot where I had heard it. And there I saw it, the worst sight I could possibly think of seeing Bella was sitting on the steps of the school bloodshot eyes and a huge bloody lip. My lips started to tremble, my fist clenched. If he did this to her I swear to freaking god. I will murder the kid. I will pull his heart out with my bare hand if he even laid a finger on her. Then it hit me. It yelled in my face.

He was an abusive boyfriend, that's why Bella got so upset she must have thought that I saw something and came to tell her about it. He hits her. I was done, I was so angry that I know I was cursing at the top of my lungs and throwing a fit because Bella looked at me. She looked at me, her eyes filled with pain and fear. My heart broke in two and I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

She didn't even try to flinch or get away, she just held onto my arms tight and cried. She cried so hard I could swear her chest was going to cave in. I never in my life thought this would happen. I never in my life thought that I would meet this girl, fall for her even though she had a boyfriend and find out her boyfriend was an asshole that beats her. The first thing I was going to do was kill him. I knew I couldn't do it in school, because I'm not that dumb. But I would murder this kid for what he did to Bella.

She finally looked up at me and apologized; she wiped her tears away and tried to put on a fake smile. I didn't smile, at all.

"What the hell did he do to you Bella?"

I asked looking straight into her eyes. I know my face had to have scared the crap out of her because she backed up a bit and looked the other way.

"He didn't do anything, I fell oaky? I fell down the stairs"

I shook my head and held her hand, she immediately pulled it away but I pulled it back. I looked in her eyes again but with a more caring look.

"Bella don't lie to me. I know you haven't really known me that long and have no right to trust me, but I care about you a lot okay? I don't know how, but I fell for you Bella within a few days I really fell for you. I care a lot and I'm not going to hurt you okay? I promise. I won't hurt you…."

Her mouth was quivering and she looked freezing. It started to rain a bit and I took my jacket off and put it around her. She took and tightened it around herself a bit more.

"Nothing Jake okay? Nothing happen."

I wasn't going to fight with her; I wasn't going to be like her asshole boyfriend. I just put my arm on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

I knew what happen and I hated him for it. He would never be a man he was a coward pussy who hit girls. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at me. She gave me a slight smile and I gave her one back, even though my adrenaline was pumping and my insides were turning because I wanted to bash Mike's head in. What a jerk.

"Jake…talk to me please…just talk to me.."

I could see the desperation in her eyes and I could hear the fear in her voice. Although I wanted to yell at her for keeping it from me, I had to remind myself that Bella has no right to trust me, I have known her for less then a week and found out some of her biggest darkest secrets, because I fell for her and got into her business.

"Okay" I said smiling "What do you want to talk about?" My arm was still around her and she was curled into a ball in my chest. It should have been a good moment, to have her in my arms but it wasn't. I knew the truth and I had to do something about it weather she liked it or not.

"Tell me about yourself, how you got here, all that"

I looked at her and nodded my head…

"Well I'm Jacob Black, I lived in California my entire life but my mom wanted to move back to her native land to be closer to my grandpa because he is getting older so my dad and I agreed. I play baseball and my favorite color is red. My best subject is math and sometimes English. I have a close group of friends but they all still live in California. I had a girlfriend but we decided that since it was a long move that it was best to just part. I don't like the rain…at all so it's kind of hard to stay here but I make it through."

We talked for a good two and a half hours, just sitting there sharing life stories, telling each other secrets we didn't dare to tell anyone else. We shared a candy bar we found in the car and we laughed so hard we cried. We made fun of Jessica and Mike and became so close that you would have thought we knew each other our entire lives.

"When I first came here I thought it was going to suck so badly, I was about to just move back to California to stay with my friends until I met you. Then I felt like there was something worth coming to school for, till I found out you had an asshole for a boyfriend, now I'm scared that I'm going to kill him for hurting you and they are going to have to send me to prison."

She laughed a bit and cuddled into my chest. It seemed to comfort her so I just let her be. I let her do what she needed.

"No one is going to prison and you're not killing anyone, because I would be really lonely if you did. I like you Jacob, alot more then I should. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I like you.."

My heart was pounding and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had been waiting for those words since the moment I saw Bella. Just sitting and waiting for her to say them. I felt like I was dreaming. She was all I could think about anymore, all I could dream about or talk about to my parents. I felt like I was falling in love with someone I had known for such a short period of time. But I liked the feeling. A lot.

I just smiled at her and kissed her forehead. It was the best I could do for now, since I was going to respect that fact that she was still in a relationship. Even thought he kid was a shit head basted who I intended to kill the first moment I saw him.

But she had different plans, her hand reached up and grabbed my chin and slowly her mouth started moving toward mine. My heart pumped so fast that I was almost positive, that I was going to have a heart attack. I was sure that in the next second I was a goner. But then I felt it, her lips touched mine and all hell was gone. There was nothing that could have brought that moment down for me it was perfect. I didn't think of a single soul in the entire world other then Bella. And that was it. My life had been more complete then it ever had been, even in California.

"Jacob I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't resist it anymore. I tried and it was way t hard. I'm done with resisting how I feel. I like you and that's it. But it has to stay a secret okay? No one can know what goes on and when we hang out it has to be in places no one will ever know oaky"

My head wiped back into reality and I stared at her star struck. Was she kidding me?

"Wait, wait, wait your just going to kiss me, and then pretend like it didn't happen? Your-"

"No Jake, no….just pretend around other people like it didn't happen I have-"

"You're kidding right? You're not going to breakup with that freaking ass wipe of a boyfriend so you're going to use me as your toy then go back to him and have him beat you like a rag doll?"

"No Jake it's not like that, I swear just-"

"Not like that Bella? I come to the school to find you on the steps balling your eyes out because your boyfriend is a jerk and hits you yet you can't even fess that up to me, you tell me to talk to you so I do? You tell me you like me, kiss me then decided that life is just going to stay as is, your going to go home to Mike and leave me be until sometime when Mike hurts you again and you want to hang out and mess with my feelings? I don't think so Bella. Sorry but I don't work like that."

I got up and was about to walk away when Bella grabbed my arm. I was hurt badly by her, I thought she was different then this. I could understand if she was a bit messed up cause of Mike. But don't mess with my feelings because of it. I wanted to turn around and wrap her in a hug, especially after telling her my life story. My heart was pumping so fast and I could feel it breaking in two. But I knew that if I turned around I would be falling into her trap.

"No Bella, I'm sorry…"

I lightly slipped out of her grip and ran back to my car; I could feel tears welling up. But I wouldn't cry. I just wiped out my cell phone and texted Seth, I hadn't talked to him in forever and I had missed my best friend, I missed all my friends in California, a lot. I missed the hot air and the rush of the ocean. I wanted to play baseball again and go surfing. I wanted to go be a crazy teenager in town with my friends. I hated Forks and practically everyone in it, except Bella. Even though she had just broken my heart into pieces, I still really liked her.

The rest of the day was a drag on, same old…same old. I was bored out of my mind. I had finished my homework and done all my chores I had even applied for a few jobs in town and checked out the wacky clubs and sports teams at Forks High. But none of that would get Bella off my mind, r the fact that her boyfriend hit her. Which was one the biggest things on my mind. Because of the fact that it was one thing that my parents taught me that to hit a girl is the lowest things you can do. It just pushed her to the back for a few minutes, but she never left fully. I always saw something that reminded me of her.

So I got in my car and started to drive, I drove far out into La Push. And just for the hell of it, I walked the beach. It seemed to remind me of California. Some how, even though it was much colder and ugly.

I lost my mind in the waves and eventually it was night time. I sat down on a rock not wanting to go home, just wanting to stay there forever. I hated Forks and I was just about to move to La Push with my grad pa.

" Jake.."

I heard a timid voice say in the back. I knew exactly who it was and my stomach dropped. I came here to get her off my mind, not to have her show up.

"Yes Bella.."

I said giving up and just looking back at her, and instantly I wasn't mad at her anymore and I knew that would happen that's why I didn't want to look at her. Because I knew as soon as I did, it was over….

"I never meant to upset you, just… let me finish….oaky?"

She wouldn't come near me; it was almost as if she was afraid. She stayed across from me and I stood up, put my hands in my pocket and began to walk over to her. I didn't get to close to her. Because I remember learning in school how when a victim of abuse gets scared they tend to shy away they tend to stand far away from people and its like a abused dog, you need to approach them slowly or they would never trust you.

I reached my hand out to her just waiting for her to grab it; she looked at if for a second and then took it. She held on to it tight…and she didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Jake"

She started to say, I began to walk a bit closer to her…slowly not even knowing just how close I was already.

"I want to keep what happen a secret because I really like you okay? A lot…. Not as comfort blanket causes believe me I can handle my self. I like you as a person. I like the way you treat me I like how I can talk to you about anything and feel so comfterble. It feels right with you like there is just something about when we talk or were together it feels right,

When you first came I didn't want Mike to hurt you, you're honestly the only one besides my brother and father who seems to care. It seems like Mike has this spell on everyone to make them believe he doesn't hurt me. I wanted to keep you safe. That's why I want to keep it a secret. I can't let Mike hurt you. Your to important to me. If he hurt you I would blame myself for the rest of my entire life. That's why you cant do anything to him, because yeah you could beat him but he will come back with more people and they will kill you Jake and if he finds out there is anything going on between us he will hurt you in front of me. And that would scar me for life.."

I understood what she was saying but I was still confused I didn't want to be used. I looked at her in confusion…I had no clue what to do….

**So this chapter took forever to write but I finally finished and I honestly love it! I hope you guys do too! Review please! Happy Holidaysss! Review, Review and I will give a shout out to you next chapter**


	8. Kick ass

**Hey everyone! Haven't written in forever sorry junior year is crazy! But school is over now which means a lot of late nights with my best friend named the key board! So I just re read the entire story and I really like where it was going! I actually made a trailer but it wouldn't upload onto Youtube….which sucks….cause it was really ,really good! So im just going to have to settle for writing. So last chapter just to catch up Edward is still in California, not wanting to move and kind of pissed. Jacob and Bella really start to connect and Jacob finds out about Bella's secret and at the end is left with a question what should he do? Well here are all the answers in a new chapter! So its September if you guys didn't know school just started in the story, Jacob's family will be included more latter in the story! Honestly I wish I had kept up more with this story and im sorry I didn't things have been so hectic! But I promise to do more! So here is the next chapter! Love ya guys! **

**BELLA'S POV**

I laid in bed with a smile on my face for the first time in over two years. My whole body ached, but I honestly couldn't feel it. I know I had hurt Jake this afternoon, and I cried my eyes out over it. I was truly upset, all afternoon I spent at the beach just sitting there, praying to god that it would work out. Praying he would understand that im a reck. And he did, he totally understood. That's what I liked about Jake, he understand everything. It was odd you would think it would be hard for me to trust guys after what Mike had put me through, but I trusted Jake for some reason. I felt safe with him like it would be okay.

By the time I got back home it was two am, which meant Jake and I had spent literally hours talking again. He kept going on and on how he hated Mike and if he did punch him not to be upset, I begged him not to and he finally agreed, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to listen.

I rolled over in my bed looking at the sun rising and I realized I hadn't gotten any sleep at all a smile spread across my face because honestly I didn't care. I was happy. For the first time in a long time. Besides Emmett telling me about him and Rose, I was extremely happy! I got out of bed and began to get ready for school a whole two hours early! I was living the dream, so excited to get into English and see Jake! But my happiness fell when I looked at my phone and saw 38 missed calls. All from Mike…..

I was in deep trouble….I could feel it. It would happen at school like usual he would take it out on me in the parking lot, which brought me to the conclusion. I was going in late. I was begging to not want to take it all anymore. Jacob brought out this new side in me, in which kind of didn't want to deal with Mike. I always felt bad that Mike lost a parent and dealt with his shit hopping he would change that he would realize I was here for him, but ever since Jake came around I lost hope that Mike would change and I was getting sick of him. Of the way he treated me! Jake was right,,,

I looked out the window and Charlie's car was still there and so was Emmett's. It surprised me that Charlie wasn't at work and Emmett wasn't with Rose. I decided to have break feast with the fam. With a smile on my face forgetting about Mike and all the pain that coursed through my body I walked down stairs with something I hadn't felt in a long time. Butterflies in my stomach! And all I could think was, Jake….Jacob…Jake!

I could tell by the looks on both their faces that Emmett and my dad were surprised at the smile on my face, I guess I was so zoned out for the past few months that I had forgotten to smile or something because Emmett's smile was huge and my dad just looked shocked.

Best part about all of it was, We talked! We laughed and I felt like pieces of my life were all coming together again. I wasn't upset anymore I wasn't mopping or crossed armed. I was so happy! I joked with Emmett we even put strawberries on our pancakes in different shapes. Like we use to as kids. It felt like heaven to just relax with my brother and dad. We looked at all the pictures my mom had sent from all the different countries! I was in amazement that she really had gone all those places I had been in such a depressing slum that I forgot to look at everything.

By the time it hit eight thirty, I finally remembered that I had school! After joking around a bit more Emmett asked to bring me and without any hesitation I agreed not caring if Mike saw! This was my big brother and I could give a crapless if Mike didn't like him! Who was Mike to push me around? As I was getting out of the car a part of me didn't want to leave, I wanted my brother to stay or to just get in the car and tell him to just drive for alittle bit longer! I missed him so much.

So we decided that on Saturday we would hang out. Before I left Charlie also asked me to go to dinner with a new friend he had met fishing and his family. And before even getting a word out of my mouth I was already nodding a yes! I just was in this wacky mood where I was back to the old Bella! I kissed Emmett on the check and ran into school already late. It was my first one of the year kill me!

I walked into my health class with a late pass and yet again another smile. I sat down next to Alice and her face looked just like Charlie and Emmett's. Surprised. I guess I really did let Mike get the best of me. Wow….

**EDWARD'S POV**

It was two thirty in the morning I was drunk and in the police station, Turns out you can't pee in public. Woops! Sorry Los Angeles public high school! My fault! The cops just "happen" to be sitting across the street and decided lets just arrest him because I'm sure he isn't already having a bad day! My friends ran from the scene leaving drunk old me. Great friends let me tell ya! So I spent the night in jail, my parents thought it would teach me a lesson. I was finned for under age drinking and destruction of private property! My parents were livid and revoked every single privilege I had ever had. I had to go to court in a few months pushing back our moving date…woops! Sucks for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen!

One thing was for sure, your worst nightmare was a prison cell. There were all types of men in there, the stench was incredibly horrific enough to make you gag! I sat on one of those cool benches and I could feel the vomit in my throat and the alcohol wasn't doing my any justice at all! The guys looked at me like a piece of meat, just some average 18 year old who was caught doing something stupid and was thrown in big boy prison. Some had a look of evil on their face others were just as scared as me. I put my hand in my pockets, closed my eyes and prayed for the sun light to just appear!

**JACOBS'S POV!**

Once lunch hit I knew exactly what I had to do. First stop. Mike Newton's locker. I saw him there all over Jessica like Bella didn't even walk these halls, who the hell did he think he was. He had one of the most amazing girls in the world as his girlfriend and he just stands there all over some bimbo like she is gold. I blew, I couldn't take it anymore. I went straight up to him, and punched him so hard that he fell down. I backed up immediately knowing what I had just done, I saw the crowd start to form. But my adrenaline was pumping I couldn't just stop! I kicked him twice and then once really hard just for all the pain he put Bella through. Then I bent down and whispered in his ear, "How does it feel to be beat up, not the best feeling in the world huh?"

He was in so much pain that I could tell he didn't give a shit. I broke through the crowd and walked away. My hand hurt from punching him and I knew I was going to deal with hell from Bella and Mike was going to come back after me, but I honestly didn't care at all. I did what any guy who really cared about a girl would do I fought for what was right. I knew the best thing to do would have been to try and work it out, but I was to angry I couldn't grasp the fact of everything he carelessly did to Bella. I didn't want to do it but I had to…..

I walked straight into lunch. I knew that eventually he would go cry to someone and I would get in trouble but I didn't really care. Maybe once people found out what he was doing I wouldn't be in so much trouble. I looked out the window thinking about last night and how angry I had been with Bella and how when she explained everything and we talked all that anger just flooded away! She was amazing and she just needed someone to care, then I know her true colors would come flying out. I could already see the fire it just needed some kerosene.

As people started to flood the cafeteria they were all talking about me I knew it, I could hear them. The girls smiling the guys smirking thinking they could have done better. Alice just smiling away and that other girl, Bella's friend just looking dumb founded at me. Apparently as of what one girl said behind me, they took Mike away to the nurse and the principle was coming to get me. Someone ratted me out, I didn't care I have been in trouble for way worse and this time it was worth it, it was worth Bella.

And as soon as I thought of her she appeared in front of me. Looking quit angry.

"You know I asked you not to do that, its not funny he is going to retaliate you know…"

I smirked crossing my arms and feeling like a fool, I knew she was pissed at me and I didn't want to upset her but I couldn't control myself when I saw him. I was just like my body took over.

" Yeah and when he does I will be ready, Bella I wasn't just going to sit there knowing what he has done to you. You don't deserve that. Your better then that. You deserve someone who is going to love you"

She sat down and looked at me. She knew I was right. She knew that she had to breakup with him….

"Jake we have gone over this. Im not ready for change, Mike will do drastic things. You just started a war! I don't want him to hurt people I care about and now…now he just might. So I will be taking hits for not answering his phone calls all last night and this now…So thanks!"

She tried to get up but I wouldn't let her. My face went hard and I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Bella if he even lays a hand on you….he is crazy Bella you have to tell someone. You said your dad is a cop! Why don't you tell him! He can stop it!"

She got up and looked out the window, I could tell she had already contemplated it.

"My dad loves Mike he would think I was crazy!"

I got up and stood close to her…not caring what people saw or thought.

" You have bruises to prove it and your lip is big…he never asked?"

Bella smiled and pushed back her hair. I felt my heart breaking in two as I looked down and saw some of the bruises again….it made me really want to go back and hit Mike again.

"He does but luckily for Mike, I'm extremely clumsy…so I just blame it on that…"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying to shake off the anger…..I felt a fire burning in the pit of my stomach and I knew I had to calm down….

"Bella if you don't tell someone like your dad or someone who can take care of him I'm going to end up killing him…I care way to much just to watch you get your life taken from you just because he sucks!"

Bella looked at me and she knew I was serious. Her face was blank and I had no clue what to think. She just nodded.

I smiled at her and alittle smile spread on her face I knew it was hard for her but both her and I knew it was the right thing to do. I would be here too.

"If I do, will you go with me? To tell whoever I decided to tell?"

I nodded my head and pulled her in for a hug. People watched some gasped, some dropped their food. I just closed my eyes hopping soon that it wouldn't be such a big deal, and I could treat Bella the right way. We finally let go of our hug and she smiled a bit more.

"Want to meet tonight?"

I asked with a hopeful smile on her face. She smiled back and was about to say yes but then it was like something clicked im her head, she shock her head her curls tumbling every way and her beautiful brown eyes shutting in embarrassments.

"I cant I promised my dad I would meet his new fishing friend and his family!"

My eyes widened and I had remembered how my father was talking last night about us going to a dinner where we would be meeting a new buddy. I figured now that it was Bella's dad but I had never guessed. Well at least I didn't have to worry about our parents getting along. I smiled.

" Well then I guess we will be seeing each other tonight!"

He eyes squinted curiously, but she eventually caught on and smiled, pulling me in for another hug then disappearing back at her table with her friends. It was good to finally see her alittle happy, not having Mike around. It was amazing to see her laughing, she had a cute little cackle. I was excited for my parents to finally meet her. I just smiled and even when the principle came down to get me and the whole lunch room fell silent. I just smiled as she looked back and winked at me. My heart skipped a few times and I just quietly left the cafeteria.

**SO this chapter was a lot of thoughts and not and much dialogue. Im sorry about that, But I needed to do it in order to move the story along a bit. Because I want tog et Mike out and in order to do that I have to push it a bit! I missed writing this story so happy to be back! If you guys want anything in it just tell me! Love to hear your thoughts! REVEIWWWW pleaseeee! Thank you guys! Love you all for reading!**


	9. TRAILER!

Hey Guys! So I made a trailer for this story on Youtube! I have been working on it since before I actually wrote the story and it just finally up-loaded on Youtube! I also have some cool reviews on my Youtube so check it outs! Pleaseeeeeee comment on it tell me what you think!

I tried uploading it into a chapter but it really dosen't work so you guys HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE to go on my profile and go to the link! ORRRR jsut go on youtube and look up

I can be your hero a fanfiction story!


End file.
